


Ошибка системы

by lovania



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovania/pseuds/lovania
Summary: Знаете, как раньше все сюжетки могли существовать одновременно? Некоторые даже пересекались друг с другом всякими мелочами. А что будет, если так и продолжится, но в условиях котфе? Ошибка системы свела всех персонажей воедино, и теперь у нас целых 8 чужаков на одного бедняжку Валкориона!





	1. Chapter 1

Основные действующие лица:

РЫЦАРЬ-ДЖЕДАЙ — он же герой Тайфона, заклятый враг Императора-и-вообще-всего-плохого-в-мире, Марти Сью.  
СИТХ-ВОИН — он же Гнев Империи, первый добряк на районе, тот студент по блату.  
ДЖЕДАЙ-КОНСУЛ — он же Барсен’тор, член Совета джедаев, «еще раз напомните, кто это и что он сделал?», хилер в пати.  
СИТХ-ИНКВИЗИТОР — он же член Темного совета, охотник за привидениями, врожденный представитель власти.  
КОНТРАБАНДИСТ — он же Войд-гончий, парень с чувством юмора, фетишист на старые корабли.  
СОЛДАТ — он же Метеор, всегда готов к бою, коммандер Шепард.  
АГЕНТ — он же Сайфер-9, единственный настоящий патриот, стрессо(не)устойчивый циник.  
ОХОТНИК ЗА ГОЛОВАМИ — он же Гранд Чемпион Великой Гонки, гордый мандалорец, семьянин.  
ВИШЕЙТ он же ИМПЕРАТОР СИТХОВ он же ВАЛКОРИОН — худший отец в истории, бессмертный мертвец, барыга суперспособностями для тех, кому не досталось.  
ЛАНА БЕНИКО — глава Разведки ситхов (что бы это не значило — прим. Агент), первая тян на районе, ваш личный ситх-секретарь.  
ТЕРОН ШАН — бывший шпион SIS, еще один Трой Бейкер, не тот, кем кажется.

А так же: дети Валкориона, члены Альянса, друзья, враги, всякие пейзане.

***

Восемь недружелюбно настроенных представителей Республики и Империи собрались на мостике, чтобы обсудить загадочное уничтожение аванпоста. Собой они представляли особенный спецотряд, собранный лично Дартом Марром и Сатил Шан, который теоретически должен на 100% избавиться от Императора раз и навсегда.

Рыцарь-джедай:  
— Чуете? Пахнет злом.

Ситх-воин:  
— Я чую присутствие Императора.

Рыцарь-джедай:  
— А я что сказал?

Джедай-консул:  
— Колебания в Силе чувствую я. Верно, Император где-то рядом.

Рыцарь-джедай:  
— Так я об этом и толкую!

Ситх-инквизитор:  
— Прямо как на Зиосте. Это точно Вишейт, ребята.

Рыцарь-джедай:  
*ловит фейспалм*

Дарт Марр:  
— На этот раз мы его поймаем и красиво добьем! *сквозь маску укоризненно смотрит на тех, кто отправил Мастера Сурро лечиться на Тайфон*

Некоторые вздрагивают.

Контрабандист:  
— Я слышал, что мне хорошо заплатят, если я соглашусь на эту миссию, но все, что я вижу — это кучку невменяемых волшебников и сомнительных личностей. Где мои деньги?

Охотник:  
— Я готов озвучить тот же вопрос, но с кровавыми подробностями.

Дарт Марр:  
— *с раздражением* Вам заплатят после того, как мы разберемся с тем, что происходит.

Солдат:  
— Я максимально готов защищать интересы Республики. Что делать и куда идти?

Контрабандист:  
— А этот парень знает свое дело, не так ли?

Агент:  
— Почему вы вообще решили, что из этого получится хороший спецотряд?

Дарт Марр:  
— *игнорирует вопрос*

Возникает ВЕЧНЫЙ ФЛОТ. Спецотряд пробивается сквозь толпы врагов, теснящихся в узких коридорах. Каждый связывается со своим спутником и отдает одинаковые приказы.

Корабли союзников практически разрушены. Критическая сцена. Все готовы драматично погибнуть.

Контрабандист:  
— Не все! Какого черта я на это подписался?

Охотник:  
— Давно мне не было так весело! Бьемся до смерти, неудачники!

Ситх-воин:  
— Гордость ситха не позволит мне отступить, хотя в душе я глубоко сочувствую погибшим. Бьемся до конца!

Джедай-консул:  
— С ума вы все сошли? Эти люди впустую умирать не обязаны!

Агент:  
— Они могли бы донести весть до наших основных сил. Кто-то должен рассказать об этом загадочном гигантском флоте, который странным образом скрывался все это время.

Ситх-инквизитор:  
— И как же мы покажем врагу, чего стоим, если сбежим, трусливо поджав хвосты? Надо нанести столько ущерба, сколько возможно!

Рыцарь-джедай:  
— *режим must protect — 100%* Вот уж нет! Мы спасем всех, кого можно спасти!

Охотник:  
— Всегда говорил, что джедаи тупицы.

Солдат:  
— *отправляет оставшиеся силы биться до последней капли крови, пока никто не смотрит*

Дарт Марр:  
— *одобряет*

Контрабандист:  
— А часики-то тикают. Как я там говорю? Я никогда не хотел жить долго, да? Так вот — это все понты.

Корабль драматично взрывается.

***

Все восемь членов спецотряда + Дарт Марр (1 шт.) обнаруживают себя в наручниках.

Контрабандист:  
— Люблю выживать, когда это в принципе невозможно. Наверное, я особенный.

Рыцарь-джедай:  
— Сила на нашей стороне!

Джедай-консул:  
— С членом Темного совета защитили мы вас от страшных последствий взрыва.

Ситх-инквизитор:  
— Это тактическая задумка, а не потому, что я добрый. И я не хилер!

Аркан:  
— *появляется*

Охотник:  
— *начинает беспричинно ржать*

Аркан:  
— А я все про вас знаю, нашел инфу в интернете. Увлекательное чтение, да-да. Но все ваши заслуги ничто перед мощью Империи.

Ситх-воин:  
— Плюсую, наверное.

Аркан:  
—  _Моей_ Империи.

Ситх-воин:  
— Патриотизм — это хорошо, это правильно. Вижу, парень ты крепкий, чего стеснялся раньше подойти? Я бы тебя по службе высоко продвинул.

Аркан:  
— Империи Закуул!

Контрабандист:  
— Это настольная игра какая-то?

Аркан:  
— Это самая могущественная Империя в мире! Впрочем, скоро вы увидите сами…

Дружным построением идут по длинному коридору.

Солдат:  
— Не нравится мне это. Сомнительно как-то все. Что не так с этими людьми?

Агент:  
— Ты тоже заметил, да? Мы пленники или кто вообще?

Солдат:  
— Трудно не заметить, когда огромная пушка стабильно болтается на моей спине…

В тронном зале становится тесно. Спецотряд + Дарт Марр (1 шт.) окружены агрессивно настроенными рыцарями. Валкорион делает вид, что никого не замечает, но мысленно просчитывает риски. Он планировал, что встретит кого-то одного, а не всех сразу.

Рыцарь-джедай:  
— Это он! 11! 1

Ситх-воин:  
— Это Император.

Рыцарь-джедай:  
— Я это и сказал!

Джедай-консул:  
— Большую тьму чую я в этом человеке. Должно быть, это и впрямь Император собственной персоной.

Рыцарь-джедай:  
— ????

Ситх-инквизитор:  
— Прямо как на Зиосте. Это он, ребят.

Дарт Марр:  
— *закатывает глаза*

Охотник:  
— Ну, вы и психи.

Аркан:  
— *пафосно представляет батю*

Валкорион все-таки обращает внимание на чужаков и расстраивается. Они, в самом деле, все здесь.

Валкорион:  
— Чего пришли?

Рыцарь-джедай:  
— *захлебывается эпической речью о долге и справедливости*

Ситх-инквизитор:  
— Мы пришли убить тебя.

Валкорион:  
— Так бы сразу и сказали, но у вас не получится.

Дарт Марр предпринимает странную попытку убийства, фейлится и умирает.

Ситх-инквизитор:  
— НЕЕЕЕЕЕТ!! 1

Ситх-воин:  
— Пошто???

Агент:  
— Это пранк какой-то?

Охотник:  
— *мысленно снимает шляпу* единственный ситх, от которого у меня не болела голова, и тот окочурился…

Валкорион:  
— Присягните мне, иначе я позволю своему нестабильному сыну попытаться вас убить, хотя знаю, что вас больше и каждый много раз доказал свое могущество за долгие годы моего за вами сталкерства.

Контрабандист:  
— Бггг, могущество…

Джедай-консул:  
— А как же обещание то, что на Зиосте дал? Кажется, ты мир весь уничтожить хотел, а мы, особенные такие, должны были остаться последними свидетелями твоего кошмара? И нет, я не присягну.

Валкорион:  
— *делает вид, что не понял вопроса*

Ситх-воин:  
— Я бы присягнул, но я светлый ситх, поэтому не буду, хотя знаю, что это действие в моем случае имеет смысл, поскольку нас связывает прошлое.

Ситх-инквизитор:  
— Это мне все присягают, а не я кому-то. И вообще, тебе пора подвинуться, старик, ведь скоро все троны Вселенной будут моими!

Рыцарь-джедай:  
— Как главный герой саги я считаю твое предложение оскорбительным!

Агент:  
— Я не знаю, как я снова оказался в этой ситуации, но я уже присягал одному могущественному ситху, а потом он пытался меня убить. Мировой был мужик…

Охотник:  
— Если отвалишь деньжат, то я не вижу проблемы… *игнорирует осуждающие взгляды спецотряда*

Контрабандист:  
— *не обращает внимания на происходящее *

Солдат:  
— Мое мнение еще кого-то интересует?

Валкорион:  
— Аркан, фас.

Случается потасовка. Аркан дубасит батю. Рыцарь-джедай слишком крутой, чтобы ударить Валкориона в спину, мочит рыцарей. Ситх-инквизитор заглядывается на трон и упускает возможность. Ситх-воин борется с противоречивыми эмоциями и упускает возможность. Солдат защищает Джедая-консула, пытающегося хилить всех и сразу. Агент отбегает в сторону, чтобы найти лучшее место для выстрела из винтовки, тоже упускает возможность. Контрабандист быстро гонит к выходу из тронного зала и со скоростью света пытается взломать панель, чтобы открыть дверь. Охотник лениво оглядывает катавасию, и стреляет Валкориону в спину.

Минута молчания.

Валкорион:  
— Так тому и быть…

Свет. Тьма. Аркан смотрит на восемь тел, пожимает плечами и отправляет всех в карбонит.

Аркан:  
— *по телевизору* Уважаемые граждане! Нашего Императора убили лазутчики-чужаки. Они получат по заслугам. Я повешу их на стенку в своем подвале и забуду об их существовании на пять лет. Ура новому Императору, тобишь мне!

Зал аплодирует. Занавес.


	2. Chapter 2

5 лет спустя.

На сцену, активно размахивая светошашкой, выпрыгивает Лана Бенико. За ней плетется T7-01 на маленьких колесиках. Убивая всех на своем пути, они успешно достигают подвала. Лана Бенико с сомнением рассматривает место, в котором оказалась, а затем с ужасом оборачивается к спутнику.

Лана:  
— T7, у нас проблемы.

T7:  
— [???]

Лана:  
— Тут вся наша элита.

T7:  
— *замечает восемь карбонитовых гробов*

T7:  
— [непереводимый роботский мат]

Спецотряд находит себя вне пространства и времени в компании древнего врага и, что намного страшнее, в компании друг друга. Повсюду летают камни и взрываются корабли. Валкорион запоминает длинный список спутников, который ему придется озвучивать медленным, неловким для окружающих, но все равно забавно ироничным образом.

Агент:  
— Интересно, похоже ли коллективное мышление килликов на то, что я сейчас испытываю? И если да, то Вектор живет в агонии.

Солдат:  
— Служба в N7 меня к такому не готовила.

Контрабандист:  
— Что это за фигуры в черных халатах? Вы тоже их видите?

Рыцарь-джедай:  
— О-о-о, как я страдаю!

Ситх-воин:  
— Ну что за неудачник! … Хотя я вообще-то тоже чувствую… это… что бы это ни было.

Валкорион:  
— Вас положили в дешевый китайский карбонит, и теперь вы неизбежно умираете. Мне пришлось хилить вас пять долгих лет! Я весьма устал, поэтому сейчас мы не будем сражаться с призраками прошлого и гигантскими чудовищами, а просто посидим на камнях. Хорошо? Хорошо.

Валкорион сел на ближайший валун и отбросил список в бездну текстур.

Ситх-инквизитор:  
— Как неразумно с твоей стороны. Ты же мог спокойно разобраться со всеми из нас, кроме одного, то есть меня, потому что я супер.

Валкорион:  
— Я еще не решил, каким образом приведу вас к захвату власти на Закууле, но кто сядет на трон — будет моим любимчиком.

Ситх-инквизитор:  
— Дядя, у тебя было пять лет, чтобы разработать хороший план!

Джедай-консул:  
— Пять, простите извините, лет? О нет! Падаван мой, верно, забыла меня?

Ситх-воин:  
— О да! Моя ученица сто процентов забыла меня! Всегда боялся, что эта женщина однажды меня порешает. Ведь я светлый ситх! Зачем я вообще обратил ее на темную сторону?

Рыцарь-джедай:  
— Повод задуматься, да?

Ситх-воин:  
— Вспомнил! От ее скучной джедайской физиономии меня выворачивало наизнанку.

Ситх-воин и Рыцарь-джедай сверлятся взглядами.

Агент:  
— Все это очень здорово, но я бы хотел подробностей.

Валкорион:  
— Ладно, ловите психоделические флэшбеки, если так надо. Я что, запрещаю, что ли?

Агент:  
— Я пошутил! Только не психоделические флэшбеки!

Спецотряд ловит флэшбеки.

При виде компаньонов некоторые принялись радостно им кричать, а некоторые махаться светошашками или дырявить иллюзии пулями. Особенно отличился Охотник, умудряясь посылать воздушные поцелуи в одну сторону и пули в другую.

С двух сторон возникают Республика и Империя. Всем уже порядком надоело, но делать нечего — придется досматривать. Агент с тоскливым лицом ловит флэшбеки внутри флэшбеков, внутри флэшбеков, пока все это не становится рекурсией из трагического прошлого.

Контрабандист:  
— Я всегда знал, что в Империи на улицах валяются трупы. Изволите пояснить, для чего все это? Вы таким образом производите впечатление на непослушных рабов?

Ситх-инквизитор:  
— Какое впечатление от трупа? Он уже мертв. То ли дело живой кричащий от боли…

Контрабандист:  
— Я что-то спрашивал? Вам, наверное, послышалось, это просто кашель. Кхе-кхе, подхватил карбонитовый туберкулез. Кхе-кхе. Лучше не подходите близко. Кхе. Очень заразно.

Рыцарь-джедай:  
— О, смотрите, Сатил Шан!

Ситх-воин:  
— О, смотрите, Дарт Марр!

Джедай-консул:  
— Что это делают они?

Охотник:  
— Это называется «делать любовь», глупышка. Неужели в вашем кодексе не найдется парочка слов о сексе?

Ситх-инквизитор:  
— Пффффф, да чтоб Марр с какой-то там Шан? Пфффф.

(Спустя некоторое время в забытых богом джунглях.  
Ситх-инквизитор:  
— Я никогда так не ошибался…)

Валкорион:  
— Поговорим о вечном философском?

Солдат:  
— Нет. Хватит. Верни нас обратно.

Валкорион:  
— Куда обратно?

Солдат:  
— В нормальный мир, куда ж еще!

Валкорион:  
— Что по твоим меркам «нормальный»? Это мир, что контролирует тебя? Или мир, который контролируешь ты? От одного до десяти — насколько сильно ты хочешь править Бессмертной Империей?

Солдат:  
— Эм…

Ситх-инквизитор:  
— Десять! Десять! Только зачем мне рандомная Бессмертная Империя, когда у меня уже есть своя?

Валкорион:  
— Ваша Империя — мейнстрим. Я предлагаю совершенно новый качественный продукт. Плюсом идет загадочная табуретка с суперкомпьютером и армией роботов.

Рыцарь-джедай:  
— Что вообще происходит. Я так запутался.

Агент:  
— Добро пожаловать в клуб.

При виде Аркана на троне Охотник вновь раздается безутешным смехом, возможно, это такая аллергическая реакция.

Контрабандист:  
— Почему это девочка на нас смотрит?

Валкорион:  
— Вейлин всегда была моей любимицей.

Ситх-воин:  
— А кто, собственно, не был?

Вейлин:  
— Брат, у меня, кажется, крыша едет…

Аркан:  
— Да куда уж дальше…

Контрабандист:  
— О, смотрите, она думает, что может поранить нас своим мечом. Как мило… стоп, что? Нет, помогите!!!

Рыцарь-джедай:  
— О-о-о, как я страдаю!! Опять!!

Охотник:  
— Никогда я не умирал с таким завидным упорством. Какой это уже раз за сегодня?

Валкорион:  
— Вы, главное, подумайте о профитах моего предложения, а я вам потом перезвоню!

Спецотряд просыпается в подвале. Лана смотрит на всех с большим сожалением о потраченном впустую времени. Рыцарь-джедай радостно вопит и обнимает T7.

Рыцарь-джедай:  
— О-о-о да-а! Преимущества главного героя! Мой спутник появляется первым! Ну, иди сюда мой милый няшный робот-бойскаут, будь у тебя щечки, я бы за них подергал.

T7:  
— [непереводимый роботский мат]

Агент:  
— Где мы находимся?

Лана:  
— Это подвал Аркана, где он хранит свои любимые мягкие игрушки. И, так уж вышло, государственных преступников тоже. Являются ли государственные преступники его любимыми мягкими игрушками? Это вопрос для другого раза.

Контрабандист:  
— Но мне нравится, что ты все равно им задалась.

Вортена по рации:  
— Лана! Ты нашла Чужака?

Лана:  
— Нашла. Целых восемь.

Вортена:  
— Я не могу понять, это хорошо или плохо?

Лана:  
— Восемь могущественных индивидуумов с карбонитовым отравлением и загадочным присутствием мертвого Императора внутри их голов? Ну, как бы, такое…

Вортена:  
— Погоди — что?

Контрабандист:  
— Ага, могущественный индивидуум... Да когда вы уже научитесь?

Рыцарь-джедай:  
— Что еще за присутствие мертвого императора в моей голове? Я, конечно, был подвержен темной стороне, но это не считается!

Агент:  
— У меня уже нет ресурсов чему-то удивляться.

(Позже, пользуясь магией Валкориона, чтобы спасти Лану.  
Агент:  
— Я себя недооценил…)

Ситх-инквизитор:  
— Лол, а ему у меня там не тесно?

Джедай-консул:  
— Ведь так я люблю слабеть от какой-нибудь болезни очередной.

Солдат:  
— Мы тратим время на слова, когда надо на действия!

Охотник:  
— Эй, а не эта дамочка прикончила нас в параллельном мире?

Вейлин:  
— Такс, такс, такс, что тут у нас…

Лана:  
— Шкеримся! Мы не готовы!

Ситх-воин:  
— К чему?

Лана:  
— К ней!

Вейлин:  
— Ко мне?

Вортена:  
— Вы там долго еще? У меня помимо вашего спасения куча своих дел вообще-то.

Вейлин:  
— Ой, ребята, вы попали…

Валкорион:  
— *появляется* Пади перед драконом Закуула!

Спецотряд:  
— Что?!!?!!

Лана:  
— Что с вами? Что с Вейлин? Ненавижу ничего не понимать!

Вейлин:  
— Аргх! Ты худший отец в истории!

Валкорион:  
— Я знаю.

Валкорион:  
— И я этим горжусь.


	3. Chapter 3

Душераздирающие картины сражений по всей галактике. Императрица Вейлин позорно слилась. Трон Империи Закуул терпеливо ждет новую задницу. Бывший спецотряд, нынешний правящий совет Одессена, все так же состоящий из восьми Чужаков, берет ноги в руки и летит предъявлять право на Самую Эпическую Табуретку в Галактике.

Ситх-инквизитор:  
— Настал час истины, враги мои, сегодня я стану вашим Императором!

Ситх-воин:  
— Мы это уже обсуждали триста раз! Трон заберет тот, кто победит в сражении. Мы справились с Арканом, с Вейлин и той женщиной-роботом, — не видел нужды запоминать ее имени, — осталось справиться друг с другом.

Рыцарь-джедай:  
— И я ни за что не позволю вам взять власть в свои руки! Нет, нет и нет, мне лично хватило чокнутых Императоров по самое горло.

Джедай-консул:  
— Пока мы еще не вцепились друг другу в глотки, сказать я хочу, что честью было для меня с вами тусоваться.

Контрабандист:  
— Лично мне наплевать, чья задница будет натирать трон. Все, что я хочу, чтобы мне предъявили бессрочную амнистию на потенциальные неприятности с законом, а также забыли о моем существовании. Я забираю свою долю от пережитых несчастий и сваливаю в закат. Так и порешаем.

Агент:  
— Власть никогда не была моей целью. По крайней мере, не тот вид власти, о котором вы все тут распинаетесь. Я тоже исключаю себя из сражения за трон. Все равно я планирую инсценировать свою смерть в ближайшие три недели.

Охотник:  
— *Ничего не сказал, лишь странно захихикал*

Солдат:  
— Не могу позволить вам, бывшие не бывшие имперцы, мозолить мне глаза всю оставшуюся жизнь. Победитель может быть только один — и это будете не вы. Я тоже приму участие в сражении.

Ситх-инквизитор:  
— Не понимаю, как все, что вы сказали, противоречит моим словам.

Аркан:  
— Вы же понимаете, что тронный зал слишком маленький для масштабных махачей? К тому же, до него еще надо добраться.

Сенья:  
— К тому же, у нас нет времени на баталии между собой. Кто-то должен сесть на трон. НЕМЕДЛЕННО. Выбирать нужно прямо сейчас.

Минута напряженного молчания.

В руках возникло оружие.

Сенья:  
— Да не махаться нужно прямо сейчас! Как дети малые...

Тронный зал. Восемь сильно раненных Чужаков, харкая кровью, таки добрались до своей цели.

Гробовое молчание.

Ситх-воин грубо подтолкнул Контрабандиста вперед.

Контрабандист:  
— Ребята, я правда не уверен, что это хорошая идея. А вдруг на нем противоугонное устройство? Вдруг прямо из сиденья выскочит огромный…

Ситх-воин:  
— Садись. На. Чертов. Трон.

Контрабандист:  
— Ладно...

Агент:  
— Не могу поверить, что все к этому пришло.

Ситх-инквизитор:  
— Не тебе об этом говорить!

Контрабандист:  
— Вот кому об этом говорить, так это мне! Вашу ж, какой он жесткий… Так, а что это за кнопочка?

Аркан:  
— Она отвечает за массаж поясничного отдела. Тебе нужна та, что красная.

Трон эпелептически светится. Контрабандиста бьет током.

Контрабандист:  
— Э-э-э, торжественно сообщаю, что армия космических роботов отныне находится под моим личным командованием, в смысле, под нашим командованием. А теперь, Аркан, напомни, что там отвечает за массаж…

Валкорион:  
— Не так быстро!

Восемь чужаков дружно падают в обморок. Сенья и Аркан переглядываются.

Сенья:  
— А трон-то почему светился?

Аркан:  
— Похоже наш новый Император нашел кнопку для рейв-вечеринки.

Чужаки находят себя вне пространства и времени. Поскольку они привыкли к этому, их не сильно удивила окружающая обстановка. Что их удивило, так это восемь Валкорионских рож, смотрящих друг на друга в глубоком замешательстве.

Контрабандист голосом Валкориона:  
— Кто я? Что я? А вы кто? Почему нас много?

Охотник голосом Валкориона:  
— Мы Валкорион и имя нам Легион.

Агент голосом Валкориона:  
— Нет предела шизофрении, которую я могу пережить.

Джедай-консул голосом Валкориона:  
— Стало быть, Валкорион тела наши захватил. Он сконцентрировался на том, кто трон занял, но все равно сцапал всех нас.

Контрабандист голосом Валкориона:  
— Это поэтому я единственный, кто ничего не понимает?

Солдат голосом Валкориона:  
— Не единственный…

Ситх-инквизитор голосом Валкориона:  
— Всегда знал, что этот трон — большая подстава. Хорошо, что я на него не сел.

Рыцарь-джедай голосом Валкориона:  
— Ну да, конечно…

Ситх-воин голосом Валкориона:  
— Мы выбрали самого слабого Императора, чтобы успешно править за спинкой трона — и вот чем нам это обернулось. Я говорил, что это плохая идея!

Охотник голосом Валкориона:  
— Мы выбрали Контрабандиста, потому что он недостаточно хорошо сопротивлялся.

Ситх-инквизитор голосом Валкориона:  
— А еще потому, что я легко свергну его, когда придет время...

Контрабандист голосом Валкориона:  
— Прости, ты можешь повторить?

Рыцарь-джедай голосом Валкориона:  
— Вместо того, чтобы угрожать друг другу, лучше помогите разобраться с ситуацией. Я не готов прожить остаток жизни с лицом самовлюбленного старпера, всю жизнь давящего мне на нервы.

Солдат голосом Валкориона:  
— Я же не единственный, кто слышит собственный голос, требующий куда-то идти и что-то делать? Он уже битую минуту жужжит над ухом. Обычно я не вижу причины игнорить приказы, но это все слишком подозрительно.

Ситх-воин голосом Валкориона:  
— Я уже общался сам с собой в пустыне на краю света. С тех пор я пришел к выводу, что мне нельзя доверять.

Агент голосом Валкориона:  
— Совершенно верное замечание.

Чужаки все равно делают, что велят им собственные голоса.

Валкорион:  
— Какого черта вы еще живы?

Ситх-инквизитор:  
— Ты правда пытался контролировать все наши тела одновременно?

Охотник:  
— Не то, чтобы это для него в новинку…

Валкорион:  
— Хотите босс-баттл? Будет вам босс-баттл. Вейлин, поди сюда.

Вейлин:  
— СУПЕР НОВА МЕГА ПАУВЕР.

Рыцарь-джедай:  
— Она слишком сильна! Доставайте квадрат, ради которого я пожертвовал очками светлой стороны!

Дреймат:  
— А вот и я, ваш лучший хилер!

Валкорион:  
— Вы хотите сыграть на моих отцовских комплексах? Ничего не выйдет! Я превзошел свои лимиты. Узрите же настоящую силу моего пофигизма!

Валкорион:  
— *Долго пытается разнести всех в пух и прах, но не получается*

Аркан:  
— Мы с мамой пришли на помощь. Вейлин, присоединяйся.

Валкорион:  
— Не может быть! Я же все рассчитал. Моя гениальная стратегия была продумана до самых мелочей. Сначала я сдохну, потом респаунюсь в новом красивом теле, потом правлю галактикой еще кучу лет, потому что мне нечем больше заняться.

Семья Валкориона:  
— *Светят на Валкориона ладошками*

Рыцарь-джедай:  
— Можно я, можно я?

Ситх-воин:  
— Вообще-то, это я должен нанести последний удар.

Рыцарь-джедай:  
— На каких основаниях?

Ситх-воин:  
— На моральных принципах. И вообще, разве джедаи не должны быть за прощение и все такое?

Рыцарь-джедай:  
— Спорные концепции. Иди, поговори с Консулом, он тебе подробно объяснит.

Валкорион:  
— Ха-ха-ха, из-за того, что вы спорите, вы никогда не сможете убить меня!

Ситх-инквизитор:  
— Да сколько можно уже… *Убивает Валкориона*

Рыцарь-джедай и Ситх-воин:  
— Ах ты читер!

Всех выплевывает в реальный мир.

Контрабандист:  
— *Вскакивает с трона и мчится к выходу*

Ситх-инквизитор:  
— *Хватает Контрабандиста за шкирку* Ан нет, Император, сперва нужно произнести пламенную речь. Все же хотят увидеть, под чьим руководством они будут теперь жить. Не волнуйтесь, _ваша светлость_ , если будет что-то нужно, я приду на помощь, я всегда буду _рядом_ с вами.

Контрабандист:  
— *Хватается за сердце* Я никогда так откровенно не переживал за себя.

Охотник:  
— Что ж, было весело, господа. Теперь я откланиваюсь, пока этот страшила не схватил и меня тоже.

Ситх-инквизитор:  
— О, не волнуйся, я заинтересован только в _тщательной_ и _краткосрочной_ службе своему новому правителю.

Агент:  
— *Незаметно шифруется, пока никто не обращает на него внимания*

Солдат:  
— *Пожимает руку Сенье* Надеюсь на дальнейшее сотрудничество.

Ситх-воин:  
— *Бормочет себе под нос* Это должен был быть я… Это была моя прерогатива… Как он смел забрать мое право на казнь... Объявить каггат или подослать убийцу?…

Рыцарь-джедай:  
— Не могу поверить, что все закончилось.

Джедай-конусул:  
— Наступил мир краткий. Отпраздновать нам следует.

В тронный зал врываются Лана и Терон:

Лана:  
— Мы победили! Ура! Ну кто же, кто стал Императором? *С надеждой смотрит на Ситха-воина*

Контрабандист:  
— Ну как бы…

Терон:  
— Это же Рыцарь-джедай? Я всегда знал, что могу положиться на тебя, дружище.

Контрабандист:  
— Вообще-то…

Лана:  
— Неужели Агент? Впрочем, он всегда был самым здравомыслящим среди всех остальных. Кстати, а где он?

Контрабандист:  
— Я хочу сказать, что…

Терон:  
— Так это Ситх-инквизитор? Что ж, его имперские замашки всегда выдавали в нем потенциального победителя.

Контрабандист:  
— Да дайте же вы сказать…

Лана:  
— Солдат тоже вполне хорошо справился бы с такой задачей, хотя я все еще больше предпочитаю Ситха-воина. Его правление для разнообразия могло бы принести стабильность в галактику.

Терон:  
— Не стоит и говорить про Консула. Он ведь был членом Совета джедаев.

Лана:  
— Да что уж говорить, даже Охотник неплохо бы подошел на эту роль, но точно не…

Аркан:  
— *Кладет руку на плечо Контрабандиста* Склонитесь перед новым Императором Закуула.

Лана:  
— Нет, не может быть…

Терон:  
— Есть шанс, что я предам Альянс ради загадочных целей и вопреки потенциальному роману. Так вот, этот шанс только что вырос в два раза.

Контрабандист:  
— Я не просил этого…

Ситх-инквизитор:  
— *Сладко улыбаясь* Император погиб, да здравствует Император!

Все дружно кланятся.

Контрабандист:  
— Никогда больше не приму сомнительную работенку с неприлично большой наградой. Все должно было закончится не так!

Создатели игры:  
— *Хлопают вместе со зрителями*

Игрок:  
— Вы худшие писатели в истории.

Создатели игры:  
— Мы знаем.

Создатели игры:  
—  И нам совсем не стыдно.

Занавес.


End file.
